International 544
The was a utility tractor built by International Harvester from 1968 to 1973 in the USA. Model history For hydrostatic transmission version see: International 544 Hydro. For row crop model see: Farmall 544. For industrial model see: International 2544. The International 544 Utility was longer and taller than the 504 Utility it replaced and about 700 lb heavier (partly from larger standard rear tires). New engines moved it up from the 3-4 plow 45-hp class to the full 4-plow 55-hp class. A new 200 ci International C-200 gas engine, derived from the C-301 6-cylinder of the big 856 tractor, replaced the old C-153 4-cylinder. The available diesel engine was a new International D-239 4-cylinder built in Neuss, Germany, replacing the American-built D-188. As before, the main transmission was a 5-speed and a 2-speed Torque Amplifier was available. Tractor Comparison, gasoline version Case didn't make a utility tractor in the same power class as the International 544 so its closest model was the 730CK Special, a larger and more powerful standard tractor. In 1968 Ford tractors bracketed the International, the 4000 All Purpose having several hp less and the 5000 All Purpose having several hp more. In 1969 the 4000 got a bigger engine, giving it almost as much power as the International. The Ford All Purpose tractors were built taller than traditional utility tractors so, in 1970, Ford brought out the 4000 SU, basically the 4000-series engine in the chassis of the smaller 3000 utility. The John Deere 2010 U was a close match for the International. In 1972 it was replaced by the more powerful 2030 RU. In 1968 the Massey-Ferguson MF165's 176 ci Continental 4-cylinder engine provided less power than the International's 200 ci four. In 1969 the MF165 got a larger Perkins 212 ci engine, making it equal to the International. The taller Minneapolis-Moline U302 Super Standard and Oliver 1550 Wheatland were also in the same power class as the International 544. Tractor Comparison, diesel version The diesel version of the International 544 competed in 1968 with the diesel BMC Nuffield 10/60, David Brown 990, Deutz D5506, Fiat 615, John Deere 2020 U, Massey-Ferguson MF165, Minneapolis-Moline U302 Super Standard, and Oliver 1450. The Ford 4000 All Purpose was less powerful in 1968 and the Ford 5000 All Purpose was more powerful. In 1969 the improved Ford 4000 All Purpose more closely matched the International and the lower 1970 Ford 4000 SU was an even better match. The 1971 Fiat 600 and nearly identical Fiat-built Minneapolis-Moline G450 and Oliver 1365 also matched the International 544. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1968 - International 544 replaced International 504 *1973 - International 574 replaced 544 Factory locations * USA Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-200 4-cylinder gasoline engine *5-speed transmission *Adjustable front axle *Hydrostatic power steering *Independent pto *Category II 3-point hitch with traction control *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 6-ply **Rear: 14.9-28 6-ply Options *D-239 4-cylinder diesel engine *Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary gearbox *Forward-reverse shuttle (not available with Torque Amplifier) *Heavy-duty fixed tread front axle *Power adjusted rear wheels *"Hydra-Touch" hydraulic valves Serial numbers Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. International_544_diesel_1969.jpg|International 544 utility with diesel engine, 1969 See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * Farmall 544 * International 544 Hydro * International 2544 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 544 Category:International 544 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Utility tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:53 hp tractors Category:544 (model number)